Exodus
Exodus is the first-ever part and the beginning of the Town of Haven fiction. Sypnosis "Haven `s Eclipse Festival is soon about to start. Join as we explore five friends that would one day, fate will draw them closer." Plot On a full moon, five teens of Haven sat and stood as they watch the moon arising, unaware of the fate that would bring them closer soon. The next morning, the residents of Haven are rushing as they are preparing for the Eclipse Festival. Meanwhile, on Howling Hills, werewolves can be seen hunting for food as they would need "snacks" while enjoying the festival at the town`s park. A teenage boy can be seen striking a fish with a sharp wooden stick as he was fishing in a river. A man on the other side of the river can be seen shouting his name. "Orion !" the man was yelling his name. "You got the fishes?" Orion raises the bucket into the air after placing the fish he caught. "Great!" says the man. "Remember, a lot of people are going to view the eclipse in the park. Our spot is-" Orion immediately spoke, knowing where their spot will be "Our spot will always be near the lake." The man responded, "Okay, okay. Yeesh! I know your our new alpha and all, but I don't know you have full knowledge of these events." "That's my duty as an alpha" Orion responded. "Anyways, I`ll catch you later". The man later runs into the woods, heading to the town square. In a witchcraft store near the town`s high school, a girl can be seen pointing her left hand near an ice cube. When all of a sudden, the store`s owner can be heard calling the girl`s name. "Mei !" Mei was startled, accidentally turning the ice cube into a small pile of snow. "Mei, you haven't got ready for the festival!" Mei responded "Why can't I be like Elsa? She can clearly change that ice cube into a small statue on a birthday cake!" "Mei, sometimes it's hard when you attempted to do things you haven't done before. But for now-" The owner hands out a crystal blue robe "-You better suit up for the festival." Meanwhile, outside the town`s cafe, an innocent teen can be seen drinking a cup of coffee while reading a book. A figure later sped past her, spilling the coffee all over her lap. "Evelyn ! This isn't funny!" Says the girl "Seriously?" Evelyn responded, "That's Queen Evelyn to you!" "You're not a queen! You just called yourself a queen because you keep bullying us!" Evelyn laughs for a second "So what does it matter?" Evelyn later walks away like a lady on heels. In the town`s bakery, a girl was seen in front of the store`s cashier. "So, you're the one who ordered the cake for the Eclipse Festival? Jashley , is that correct?" Says the cashier. "Yep! Is it finished?" "Of course, just be sure it's covered. We don't want the cake to be covered in confetti." "Of course," Jashley promised the cashier. "Enjoy your day!" "You too!" In the town`s library, a boy can be seen sleeping in a pile of books. The librarian suddenly wakes him. "Wake up, Dexter . I know you love to study but believe me, everyone doesn't want to miss the Eclipse Festival. And so do you." "But what about these pile of books?" "Oh don't worry," Says the librarian. "I'll return them in no time. You better change your outfit. You don't want to miss it." Dexter quickly runs out of the library, hoping to make it to the park. On Shadow Lake Park, everyone can be seen cheering as the festival finally began. Werewolves howl in joy, kinds of music playing, residents eating, and many more. While the festival continues, the teens hoped that their adventures will begin someday. Trivia *Originally, the first scene of this part was that the five characters were sitting on the same dock, but weren't introduced to each other. This was later scrapped due to the fact that Evelyn would not be a bully if this story was chosen. *Mei`s line "Why can't I be like Elsa? She can clearly change that ice cube into a small statue on a birthday cake!" was actually a reference to the Disney short called "Frozen Fever". Where in the beginning, Elsa was creating mini ice sculptures for Anna`s birthday cake.